It's Only Rock 'N Roll - Updated
by crazymamanineteen86
Summary: I wrote the original It's Only Rock 'N Roll story, but forgot my password/E-mail combination, so had trouble logging in for the longest time! Anyway, I wrote more, so here it is altogether! Thanks for the positive feedback, too, my first reviewer :)


Mick was an English fellow in his early thirties. He'd never given much thought to what it might be like to be gay, unless one were to count the times he'd peered at himself in the mirror while wanking. He was sure no one he knew would be shocked, if he were to suddenly decide to take up this sort of behavior, though, as they'd seen the way he was known to frolic round on stage. One day, while eating fish and chips at a local English-inspired pub, high as a kite, he suddenly decided that going beyond watching himself in the mirror was definitely something he'd be willing to try. It wasn't only the drugs talking, as come to think of it, feeling the urge to wank had always followed time spent around the boys in his band. Especially Ron. He found himself incredibly turned on by him. He doubted Ron felt the same. But even if he did, wouldn't it make things rather awkward for them in the future, he wondered, quickly sliding his hand beneath the pub table, when he was sure no one was looking, to caress his unmentionables at the thought of sliding his rock hard cock into the crack of another man's ass. He had to intentionally bump his knees underneath the table, when the waitress came around to ask if he'd like any condiments with his meal, to keep from cumming in his pants!

So if Ron was out of the question, who else would be willing to help him accomplish this suddenly insatiable experiment? Since he'd had enough of the organized religion bestowed upon him during his strict private school upbringing, he instead prayed to the universe for someone of the same sex to fall in his lap. Someone to please and vice-versa. He quickly finished up his last two pieces of fish and handful of chips, so he could run to the bathroom to relieve himself before it was too late.

The next morning, while freshening up to head to the recording studio, the phone rang. It was another musician friend of his, David. They didn't know each other all that well. They'd only met at a club the previous Saturday. But I suppose he must have made quite the impression on this chap, as he was, now, inviting him to the opening concert of a world tour he was to embark upon, free of charge! Perfect, Mick thought to himself. This must be the Universe's answer. David was what one might call eccentric. David wore rings on each one of his fingers and sparkly eyeshadow. He was sure he was no stranger to bisexual escapades, although married to a woman. Whether feeling downright lustrous to engage in same-sex love making or not, he had to admit he was also quite shy. But with someone like David showing him the ropes, he felt a little more confident in his abilities...

The boys in the band were picking up on his excitement, once he got to the studio. "Mick has a hot date tonight, right. That's why he's looking so randy. Some young fox doesn't know but a cannon's about to go off in her mouth" Keith laughed with the others, stomping and spitting on his cigarette after taking a last drag from it. Mick was almost angered by this comment. Sometimes, Keef could be a real insensitive bastard. He thought he couldn't see him smirking, at the way he frolicked round on stage, out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't his fault that God had given him certain feminine qualities. On the other hand, he also knew that the smirking had a certain unconditional love to it, so he tried not to start anything in retaliation. Speaking of Ron, he gave Mick an all-knowing look, after being able to read the hurt cascading across his face, in regards to Keef's unjust remark. Mick never knew his gaydar was that up to par.

The music was sensational as always. Mick had been a fan of David's, long before they'd partied together at Studio 54. Red wine and caviare was served backstage afterwards, and Bowie immediately came up to his new friend, put his arm around him, caressing his chest with the other and spoke in that formal, shaky voice of his, "Thank you for accepting my invitation. So nice to see you again". Again, Mick tried not to cum in his pants, this time biting his lip to keep from doing so!

They drank a few glasses of red wine each, ate some caviare, then, rolled a joint and split it. They began running their hands up and down each other's chests and down between their legs, within plain sight of everyone backstage. Mick got up the courage to kiss David, while David fondled his clothed erection. Mick finally allowed himself to cum in his pants, resting his head on David's shoulder to express trust after doing so. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and a security guard came by to wake them a few hours later. Mick remembered thinking how, not only sophisticated, but nice it had been of Bowie to take things slow. He hadn't known at all what that felt like, as sleeping with the amount of women he had had always been a race to the finish line.

They saw each other again a week later, before David left to tour. By this time, Keef knew something was going on, and it wasn't just another one of Mick's innocent one-night-stands. Now, Keith put his arm around his longtime pal, "Hey, man, look. I'm sorry for poking fun before. What's going on, mate?". He had a genuine amount of concern in his voice, though Mick was still hesitant to open up to him, as he guessed he wouldn't understand, as he himself was likely straight. "Nothing man, just leave me be" Mick looked down at his thumbs, that were being twiddled in basic embarrassment, while waiting to go into the sound booth to lay down some tracks.

Keith became silently exasperated at his best bud shutting him out like this. He tried to express this to Mick in words, but struggled to find a way. Meanwhile, Mick was struggling with a whole new set of feelings. If Keef was straight, would he not want to be around his pal and bandmate any longer, for fear of being hit on? It put him between a rock and a hard place. He'd cum while another man touched him, there was no backing out of this now. His friendship was on the line, as well as his career, depending on Keith's reaction to this gayity(pardon the pun) He decided he couldn't risk an actual declaration, so David suggested inviting Keef to tag along to David's house for dinner that same night, David acting as chef!

They all got liquored up on heroine this time, and after the last needle had gone in, David and Mick began kissing and caressing through clothing once more. Although, at first, Keith uncomfortably shifted his weight around in the chair in which he sat, he, too, eventually, loosened his belt buckle and massaged himself through his jeans. But there wasn't enough heroin in the world for him to agree to follow them upstairs, so he made the excuse that the melody for a new song had just come to him, so he needed to go and write it down before he forgot it.

Once Keith left, Mick followed David up to his immaculate bedroom and clothes were strewn around the place left, right and centre. David asked if Mick had ever been with a man. Mick shook his head 'No'. They crawled under the cold sheets, and Bowie began to gently finger his friend's asshole. Mick moaned in ecstasy, as he got an erection the size of Hong Kong. The veins of his cock were just bulging, desperate to release a puddle of cum. David, then, wanked him, using a liberal amount of lube until wet with precum. When he was confidant Mick had gotten far too randy to go soft, he rolled over and let Mick have his way with him. Mick was absolutely beside himself. His wish to the universe had been fufilled. "Mate, I don't know if I can pull out in time! Is it alright?". "The night is yours, do what you must" Bowie spoke in his usual wavering, halted tone. Mick came deep inside three times, and then David proceeded to roll onto his stomach, and hump the bed, until a large stain formed beneath him. They fell asleep in each other's arms again, David's wife, Angie walking in on them the next morning...

She didn't say a word about it, although that unimpressed look of her's had David feeling a little uneasy for the rest of the morning. It wasn't as if it was the first time something like this had gone on. It was different with Mick, however. Overnight, he'd made up his mind that he loved Mick. This isn't to say that they were on their way to the nearest chapel, after Mick had reemerged from the bathroom, after brushing his teeth. It was very similar in nature to the unconditional love Mick and Keef shared, only also very sexual. Though Angie stayed incredulously tight lipped about the whole experience, Mick sure was nervous to be around her, hence why he'd made the excuse of needing to brush his teeth, when he hadn't even brought his own toothbrush, let alone toothpaste along!

"Hey, mate? Any extra toothbrushes laying around by chance?" he stuck his head out the bathroom door, as not to expose his bare chest to the married woman in the next room. Still, Angie had a defeated look on her face, almost as if disgusted by her husband's male lover taking it upon himself to use their washroom yet. Mick's mood shifted from anxious to heartfelt, as he stumbled over his words in the form of an apology to try and make everything all better, while also trying to make her believe absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had gone on. That's just how incredibly rattled he'd been by the unexpected turn of events. "Just a little mutual masturbation between friends, love. Some men do that. Doesn't mean they're gay. Actually, I'd made a pact with myself to experience every possible avenue in this life, and David agreed to assist. To be clear, I fucked him". While Mick tried to explain, David went rummaging around in their dresser drawers for some packaged up guest toothbrushes. Once he'd found one and was about to hand it over to his partner in crime, Angie intervened, chasing him out of the house with it, having pointed it all but up his nose, like a sharp kitchen knife! It would've been best for him not to say anything at all, he guessed, as he stumbled backwards and fell on the front stoop. As she threw the toothbrush at him and slammed the door in his face.

Had Mick not shared in the unconditional lust Bowie felt for him, he would've run for the hills to the nearest pay phone to call for a cab. Instead, he calmly sat on the bench in the front garden, breathing in the scents of the morning, waiting for David to finish showering, so he could take him to breakfast, like he'd promised right before Angie had barged in. David had something important to discuss with Mick, as well. He wanted to run an idea by him. David wasn't about to spoil their plans for brunch, just because his wife was disapproving of their union. He had let her know, before they'd gotten married, that the marriage was to be loveless and far from monogamous. It was her fault, if she couldn't understand this. He would have no trouble taking her to divorce court, especially after the way Mick had been treated. They were even forced to stop off at the flat Keef and Mick shared on their way to brunch, so Mick could shower, on account of Angie's raging behavior...

Keith's usual smart alecy personality had been somewhat stifled since watching his best friend all but make love to another man. He didn't hate him or anything like that. But the line extending onto the phrase "to each is own" becomes rather blurred, when it's your best friend engaging in discriminatory sex acts. He just didn't want to see him get hurt is all, yet once again, he struggled to express this. He was making scrambled eggs, when they got in around eleven. Okay, more like, he was trying to scrape the pan free of the scrambled eggs that were slowly starting to disintegrate... He politely greeted Bowie, offering them both his failed attempt at breakfast food, but said little else. Once the tension started to grow, Mick began to cry a bit. Keef frowned in frustration, rather than asking why the fuck he had to go and do that for, but still wrapped an arm round his neck to let him know he cared. "Aw, why you crying, love?" Bowie picked up where Keith left off, by cradling Mick's head between his chest and hand, stroking it ever so gently. Since Keith continued to frown uncomfortably, it became David's turn to try and explain, "Mick's been through a lot. First time sexual experimentation can get rather emotional. I suppose, it didn't help that my wife chased him out of the house with a toothbrush, either...". Keith smirked, but still the well once full of jokes had seemingly run dry.

"Not that, really, at all" Mick lifted his head off David's chest, and distractedly frolicked into the kitchen, where bath towels were being stored beneath the oven, "Things have just changed so immensely between us in our friendship, since I started seeing men, and I'm afraid it may never feel the way it used to ever again". This called for another cigarette, Keith decided, as he sat down on the arm of their couch, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow and shaking his head in disbelief, "Man, let me try to let you know where I'm coming from, alright?". Mick eagerly nodded, suddenly realizing that, maybe, all hope was not quite lost. "I'm straight, right? So, yes, it disgusts me to have another man come onto me. But I could never be disgusted by my best friend. I'd be lying, if I said I wasn't worried about you losing your career over this, though. The media can get pretty outta control there, mate. You know that. People aren't always kind to fags. I worry". Mick smiled, finally relieved by the confirmation that he was not being outcast on account of his sexuality.

Bowie pulled purple sunglasses from his front pocket, put them on and glared over top of them at this hanker chief headband male shovanist, "May I intervene for a moment?". Keef stood up, knowing he may have said a few things that could be taken as offensive, and that some kind of showdown could very well follow. Bowie intimidated him the only way he knew how, with his couple inches of added height, "First off, the term is homosexual. Secondly, very few of my fans are put out by my homosexual tendencies, actually". "Yeah, your fans are cool, but we're the Goddamned Rolling Stones" irritation soon replaced frustration, as Keith went looking for something aside from an egg's remains. Mick went to take a shower, as had been the plan all along, since he rather despised conflict in all forms.

They went to a French buffet, where they eventually did enjoy a brunch of locks, crepes and creme brûlée. "So," David started, once they had been seated and had placed napkins neatly in their laps, "Today has been pretty revolutionary so far. I found the way you and Keith were able to express feelings regarding your friendship to be absolutely spectacular!". "Much like I found your bum to be last night" Mick teased in a whisper, ordering his favorite champagne as a gift to David. "Oh, you shouldn't have" David politely accepted the gift, once it had been brought to their table, "Hey, listen, I know we've only just begun, so our intimacy level may not be all there yet, but how do you feel about having a woman in bed with us, just watching us fuck?". "Who?" Mick immediately asked, beyond intrigued. How did he feel about having a woman in bed, that he wasn't to fuck? What a proposition to bring up to a womanizing rock star! Yet he liked the added vulnerability associated with this... "Well, my wife is bisexual, but-" he changed the subject quickly, when he saw Mick turn completely pale in sheer terror, "We obviously can't get her involved. Ava Cherry is a back-up singer that has had encounters with the two of us on occasion, but mostly with just me. She lives with us. So, although, she's used to threesomes and the like, she's not opposed to getting her rocks off to just erotic visuals, either...". "Fascinating, brother. I never actually knew things like this went on, 'till I met you!" Mick rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and began daydreaming. David smiled through a mouthful of the intoxicating brunch, or was that a combination of Mick and the champagne. Mick smiled back. "The only unfortunate part is, we're going to have to wait to do this, until the first leg of my tour has been completed..."

Mick suggested they have phone sex for a couple months, while waiting for the intermission in David's tour. This would certainly help bring their intimacy level to where it needed to be, he thought. This was just one of the ways in which they used to cope with the sexual tension being built up between them. Bowie began writing the legendary ballad "Ziggy Stardust", while on the road, with Mick in mind. Mick also tried distracting himself creatively with work on the Stones unreleased album Necrophilia. He must of done half a million takes of, "Torn And Frayed", because the song made him think of David, so he'd breakdown sometimes on account of the longing becoming too great of a burden to bare. The boys in the band really started to empathize with him, as this was the first time he'd felt serious about someone and actually stuck with it, and because they could see how much pain he was in upon sudden separation from Bowie. Truth is, nobody ever really talks about tours being anything more than time-consuming, physically draining and glamourous. They never talk about the emotional anguish felt by significant others. And not just because they're forced to sleep alone. They honestly don't know whether they'll ever see that person again. They could accidentally walk out in front of one of the tour busses, get hit and die. They could contract food poisoning or be involved in a plane crash. Mick was, basically, a very sensitive guy, even though his confident stage presence revealed otherwise...

"Right, so what are you wearing, then?" Mick locked himself in the bedroom of the flat he shared with Keith, after having received a collect call from David while en route. "I'm just working on removing my blue, $400 sequined suit. Then, I shall be clad in nothing more than my undergarments" the familiar formality in his tone rose once more, comforting Mick somewhat. "Well, as for I" Mick trailed off, as he stuck his hand down his pants, breathing lustfully into the phone to express his longing, "You'd love the tight silver pants I've got on, as they leave very little to the imagination". "Oh-ho-ho" David laughed mischievously. "And" Mick added, slyly batting his eyelashes, reminding David of how a four-year-old boy might try to out-do himself, "I'm wearing a leather jacket with absolutely no shirt!". David chuckled again, no doubt missing Mick's childlike presence just as much as Mick missed him, "So, then, I can't be held accountable for sucking on your nipples, if you haven't made any effort to conceal them". "Oh, you like sucking another man's nipples, do you? Please, be my guest" Mick began heavily wanking at the idea. "And what will you be doing?" David asked lightheartedly, pulling his remaining pant leg off, and throwing them to the ground, hoping the sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor of the bus wouldn't awaken some band members sleeping in the neighboring cabin. Or, his year-old son, Zowie for that matter. He had been granted sole custody in divorce court. Something Mick had not been made aware of just yet...

"What will I be doing?" Mick whipped out the innocence card, now, as his voice deepened significantly, "Why, aside from moaning, I will be grabbing you by the hair in order to guide your mouth lower, of course...". "Your atrocious sexual appetite could not be satisfied with the hand job you received earlier, I see" Bowie faked concern, as to maintain authority. Authority never did much for Mick, until now. "No," Mick whined in discomfort, "Fuck, I need your mouth round me". David stuck his own hand down the front of his undergarments and began wanking, as well, "It would be my pleasure to first tease the area with my tongue, then, deep throat you dry". Mick broke off the role play briefly to confide in him that he was about ready to cum, moments before blowing a fair-sized load onto the shag carpeting beneath him. How he would explain that to Keith, he didn't know, especially since he hadn't even helped pay the damage deposit. David could only guess at what Mick had done, as Mick was too ashamed to come out with it. Luckily, David had both an imaginative and awfully dirty mind. "Lay down, raise your legs above your head, and pretend I'm fucking your asshole, this time" Bowie ordered, needing just a little more eroticism in order to cum, too. Mick began fingering his own asshole, "Oh, baby, you enjoying that? You can cum inside if you want...". And that he did, indeed, with the help of that dirty, imaginative mind!

Mick thought the day David was briefly let loose from the confines of touring would never come, although he had. Countless times. In the shower, inside a sound booth, within the confines of numerous vaginas, in insatiable anticipation of all they had left to experience together. He had been no stranger to cheating on significant others in the past, yet in all their time apart, the thought of sleeping with another man never once surfaced. David found this to be quite profound, having heard from word of mouth of Mick's past issues with infidelity. It touched him very deeply, in fact, making him wonder if, maybe, he'd only been unfaithful in his relationships with women, because of the emotional and physical quotients he so desired having been illusive in the heterosexual realm of intimacy. Simply put, he couldn't get no satisfaction, due to being homosexual after all this time. Ava Cherry had continued to live with David, even after his divorce from Angie. She, now, took on the role of one of Zowie's nannies, in addition to back-up singing and being a sort of bedside muse for David. David and Mick had still been eager to have a woman watch them fuck in bed, without any sort of participation. Unfortunately, the two events of David's homecoming and periodic child care for Zowie coincided with each other that evening.

Mick had been seeing a fellow vocalist by the name of Marianne Faithfull, whom he suggested could possibly take Ava's place for the time being. After experiencing the touch of another man for the first time with David, he developed a bit of a crush on Keith in the months following, even though he knew perfectly well he was straight. He couldn't help it, though. They'd grown up together. Keith probably knew more about him than his own mother! Anyway, he figured Marianne would make a perfect stand-in, seeing as how she'd been the only woman Mick had felt comfortable enough around to confess his newfound crush on Keith to. He'd even opened up to her about wanting to suck his cock, quite frankly! A pang of jealousy hit, instantaneously acting as her initial reaction to such an out of character comment, only to later regret not having invited Keef to join them. This would give her a second chance, Mick decided, only with a different, more appropriate male suitor.

David arranged for them to all get together around six. That would give David enough time to feed and change Zowie once more, before handing him over to Ava for the evening. Or so he thought. Zowie had a mind of his own, much like his father. Hence why he found plugging up the drain, as a means to overflow the bathtub on the third floor of their home, far more enjoyable than eating canned peas like a good little Gerber baby. And forget trying to track him down for a lesson in discipline! The kid ran faster than an auctioneer could talk. Mick and Marianne were briefly greeted by an airborne Bowie, a floor smeared immaculately with diaper rash cream, a beeping microwave and a leaky roof that would haphazardly startle them with a shower when they least expected! "Good thing I had the good sense to wear a hat" Mick turned to Marianne, eyes twinkling with mischief. Marianne cocked her head to the side sympathetically, tapping at the lenses of his Jackie O-inspired sunglasses, "And these high-end shades of yours". They made themselves at home in the living room, pouring themselves each a cup of tea that had been set out for the occasion. "I do hope he isn't forced to cancel" Mick looked at his watch, after a half hour had gone by, without a progress report of any kind, "I've missed him terribly, Marianne. I really have". Marianne gently stroked Mick's hair with her jewelry-clad fingers, as their lips joined together in a tender kiss, "Have you sucked his cock yet?"

Before Mick could answer, Bowie bounded down the stairs, bouncing his wayward son on his hip. "David!" Mick ran toward him, as Marianne motioned for David to hand Zowie to her, so the men could share in a long-awaited embrace. "And you must be Zowie!" Mick poked the toddler's belly button, followed by his nose. Zowie frowned in confusion. "I'm so sorry for making the two of you wait" David sheepishly apologized. "Never mind that. I commend you for hanging in there. Being a Dad is hard enough, let alone being a single Dad!" Mick all-knowingly rose his eyebrows, offering to hold Zowie while Marianne volunteered to wipe up the diaper rash cream and reheat the baby food, "So how exactly did all of this go down?". "I tried to reason that there never would come a time when I would leave her for you, which was her biggest concern. That I was simply bisexual, so I wanted to share in the company of both of you," David spoke quickly, stopping briefly to let Marianne know which drawer the baby spoons were in, "I made the mistake of comparing this incident to how we'd first met. She said if it was so similar, then, I wouldn't have a problem with her bedding you, too. I kindly pointed out that this would be a rather malicious move on her part this time around, so she threw herself down the stairs in an attempt to commit suicide. The judge ordered that she get no more than two phone calls a year with Zowie, once he's old enough to understand what it means to talk on the telephone, of course. Due to the sudden maliciousness of her threats, my lawyer had also asked that there be a ten-year gag order placed on her, so she'll be forbidden from leaking any of our dirty laundry to the press!".

Mick nodded, sitting back down to finish the tea he'd poured himself earlier, "Oh, so that's what we are. An incident". David, not quite as familiar with Mick's humor as everyone else by this point, assumed he was serious, until Mick grinned from ear to ear. David grumbled slightly at the thought of having been fooled, though normally he would've admired him for being so convincing, but he just wasn't quite himself after having no choice but to suddenly make the mother of his only child his ex-wife. "Alright, now, who's up for some penis colidis?" he changed the subject, knowing full well where this was going and not wanting it to ruin the entire evening. Mick giggled like a school boy at the name David had cleverly come up with for piña coladas. David sat next to him on the couch. His laugh was infectious. He waited until Marianne had handed the baby food and spoon to Ava, and Ava had left the room with Zowie to begin seducing Mick with sensuous kisses. Marianne awkwardly sat in the arm chair adjacent, not knowing for sure whether this was something she should have agreed upon. Mainly because she felt like a third wheel. Mick, sensing her discomfort, briefly came up for air to study her reaction. "Look how absolutely adorable Marianne is, sitting there with her hands folded in her lap" he whispered to David. David sneered mischievously, before pausing to have a brief word with her as a means to make her feel a little more at ease around them, "Marianne, darling, is this your first time watching two men fuck?".

Nobody prepared you for how to answer that question. Least of all a strict Catholic upbringing. She hummed and hawed for some time, not wanting to seem out of place amongst them, even though she was. "Marianne, sweetheart" Mick interjected, reaching across the living room from where he sat to rest a hand on her knee, "There is absolutely no pressure for you to participate, just watch. And if, at any time, you start to feel rather uncomfortable and change your mind, let me know and I'll take you home". Well, that was kind of him, she thought, the muscles in her neck and back loosening up a tad. "Now," he leaned back on the couch again, glancing at Bowie out of the corner of his eye, "Where are those penis colidis that were being promised to us earlier, boy?". Marianne laughed. "See? We don't bite" David winked at the adorable young girl with her hands still neatly folded in her lap, shortly before focussing his attention back on Mick, "The blender is in the cupboard beside the stove, the mix-in powder is in the cupboard above the stove and the rum is on the bar. Knock yourself out. We all know you're dying to get me drunk, so you can take advantage of me...".

"There's only one thing missing," Mick called from the kitchen, his lanky build navigating through drawer after drawer, then, slamming them when he'd found what he needed. "Me?" David joked to try and get more of a rise out of Marianne. From what he'd seen so far, she was somewhat dull company. Mick cheekily ignored him and kept on, "You usually serve penis colidis without ice? I suppose you could, but I, myself, would prefer-". Before he could finish his sentence, David appeared out of nowhere, baring a single ice cube. He, then, slid the hand holding onto it beneath Mick's dress shirt, using it to fondle each nipple. Mick's pillowed lips parted in pleasant surprise, "Uh huh". Marianne got up to stand in the doorway. If they truly didn't view her as an intruder in their personal space, it would be foolish of her to miss even a single moment. Bowie kept at it until the ice cube had melted into a puddle at the front of Mick's trousers. Mick looked down at the stain, recognizing it to be quite symbolically phallic. But what caught his eye even more was the gold fingernail polish David was sporting. Only girls wore nail polish in that of the conservatively uptight society they resided under, which is why he had to have some. So away they went, back up to Bowie's bedroom, to paint Mick's nails. Again, Marianne offered to help out, by blending the piña coladas and bringing them upstairs, since the two men were so obviously otherwise occupied, along with a mirror and three straws.

The three of them snorted a few lines of cocaine each and sipped at their piña coladas, while David rolled the gold nail polish between his fingers like dough. Mick sat cross-legged on the bed, taking in every detail of Bowie's actions, "Why are you doing that?". "To warm it up, so it'll spread better" answered David, reaching out to grab Mick's hand now. "Mmm," Mick nodded, "It's turning me on a bit". David shook his head lightheartedly. It seemed he had found his match in the humor department. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home..." teased Bowie, painting each nail with the delicacy of a swan. Since Mick's nails needed time to dry, David figured he'd perform the sexual favor the Rolling Stone had shown interest in receiving over the phone, as it wouldn't be something he'd need his hands for quite yet. Marianne watched in suddenly heart-palpitating anticipation, as Bowie ordered Mick to stand, so he could unzip his pants. He tongued the head of his cock, while a wide-eyed Marianne lie on her stomach, her head propped up by her hands. Mick drove his partner's head back with the heel of his hand, when it got to be too arousing. David redirected his attention to sucking him off. Mick closed his eyes and tilted his head back to bask in the sheer pleasure of David's body heat, now, of which he'd missed so much in his absence. "Marianne," he called out without opening his eyes, startling her somewhat, "This turning you on?". He opened his eyes just in time to see her nod and her face turn as red as a garden fresh tomato. "That much, hey?" he smirked at her all-knowingly.

The spandex between Marianne's legs grew increasingly damp. She felt the strong urge to fuck, whether it be her own fingers, or the bed beneath her, as Mick was clearly preoccupied at the moment. But the whole experience sent her vulnerability level reeling. If Mick were the only one in the room, she may have reconsidered the idea of masturbation. However, David was also there. She silently speculated he was gay, despite his marriage to Angie. Certainly someone in that predicament would see a woman pleasuring herself on the bed adjacent as nothing more than an unwelcome distraction. She feared being accused of stealing Mick's attention away from David. Instead, she vowed to lie there in agony, until either the wee hours of the morning, or an embarrassing eruption of sorts were to occur. Whichever came first. Maybe, when the time came to excuse herself to use the ladies lavatory, she could take care of business, then. Deep throating Mick's cock had gotten David in the mood to play rough. He was dying to initiate Mick's asshole into portraying that of an even bigger role in his world. He kissed him hard to let him know exactly to what heights he'd peaked his arousal, before throwing him down on the bed behind them! Now, was most definitely not the time to be running scared, Marianne reasoned with herself. She rolled onto her back to give the two some added space. David unbuckled the white belt he'd had on to match his shoes and let his pants fall down around his ankles. He meticulously ran his tongue along the outside of Mick's asshole, as Mick lie with his legs above his head, before wriggling it around inside a bit. Mick sighed in surprise, relating to him that he felt about ready to cum. "Hold it in until I fuck you" David spoke through clenched teeth, trying to do the same himself.

A sudden apprehension crept up on Mick at the most inopportune time. He had never been fucked in this particular orifice of his body before. Of course, he knew he wouldn't be the first, and that others had come out of it alive. Though he was hoping David had planned to comfort him a little more, it being the eve of a second first time in sexual terms. That, at the very least, he was prepared to assure him everything would be alright, not just dive right in. Mick had heard the horror stories, after all... "Mate, don't we need any lube?" he cautioned sheepishly. David chuckled to himself, refraining from elaboration of the fact that he could very capably fill a bathtub with just pre-cum by this point! "I'm sorry, darling... Would this be a preference of yours this evening? I nearly forgot you're still a virgin in this area. How silly of me!" David sarcastically talked down to him, reaching for the lube in the drawer of the night table and proceeding to lather it onto the pointer and index fingers of his right hand. He fingered Mick's asshole, then, careful not to overdue it for arousal's sake. The two of them were on shaky ground, so to speak, as David rubbed the head of his cock between Mick's ass cheeks, prior to slowly entering them. "So how are you finding it? Not too painful, is it?" David jeered, beyond eager in receiving the okay to fuck him harder.


End file.
